<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Постскриптум. После Холма by jihiri_kuro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628406">Постскриптум. После Холма</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihiri_kuro/pseuds/jihiri_kuro'>jihiri_kuro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Гай из будущего [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Drama, Fantastic, Fix-It, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:15:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihiri_kuro/pseuds/jihiri_kuro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Можно ли принять выбор, сделанный за тебя лучшим врагом?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Гай из будущего [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Постскриптум. После Холма</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на летний баттл-2020 для команды Robin of Sherwood</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Умирать было больно и страшно, но Робин ни на секунду не пожалел о решении пожертвовать собой, чтобы вывести из-под удара своих людей и Марион — особенно Марион! Пусть обычного семейного счастья у них и не вышло, любимая женщина его заслуживает — пусть даже с кем-то другим. А он… что же, его время на этой земле вышло…<br/>      «Тебя здесь быть не должно».<br/>      Как странно, что на пороге смерти ему вспомнилась именно эта фраза, сказанная… Гизборном? Почему и когда тот ее произнес, Робин не помнил, хоть убей, но эта мысль-воспоминание упорно крутилась в угасающем сознании на пару с другой, не менее странной.<br/>      Среди солдат, расстреливающих его, уже безоружного, Гизборна не было. Почему-то это обстоятельство делало смерть немного приятнее. Совсем чуть-чуть.<br/>      Робин в последний раз улыбнулся немеющими губами и умер.<br/><br/></p><p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      Его воскресили смутные голоса — словно он слышал их из-под толщи воды. Когда же вслед за голосами вернулась боль, стало ясно, что он на самом деле жив.<br/>      Глаза после этого внезапного воскрешения почему-то не хотели открываться, и Робин изо всех сил напряг слух.<br/>      — … на этот раз мне придется дать ход своей жалобе, Гизборн! Это неслыханно! За весь срок моего пребывания в поле ни один хроноагент не позволял себе таких вопиющих нарушений! Ты перешел все границы!<br/>      Визгливые нотки, которым позавидовали бы оба брата де Рено, поначалу сбили с толку, и Робин не сразу понял, что голос принадлежит Хэрну. Зато хозяин второго был вполне узнаваем, хоть и говорил такие же не свойственные ему вещи:<br/>      — Заткнись, ради всего святого! Я поступил так, как считал правильным — и под свою ответственность! Просто сделай так, чтобы он дотянул до медблока, а там я уже сам разберусь!<br/>      — Разве ты не понимаешь, что на этот раз ты нарушил не инструкцию, а вмешался в ход истории? Его уже не должно быть здесь! Придет новый сын Хэрна и…<br/>      — Хенрик, тупоголовый ты олень! Мне плевать, кто там к тебе придет! И ход истории не нарушится, потому что его и НЕ будет здесь, когда я его заберу! Только сделай что-нибудь, чтобы я забрал не мертвое тело!<br/>      — Не ори, я пытаюсь!.. А докладную на тебя отправлю начальству сегодня же!<br/>      — Мне плевать, я сказал!<br/>      Потом одной из ран коснулось что-то холодное и влажное, и боль стала нестерпимой настолько, что Робин потерял сознание, не успев от души удивиться ни Хэрну, ни Гизборну, ни повтору той странной фразы, преследовавшей его перед смертью…</p>
</div><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      Очнувшись в следующий раз, Робин уже хоть и с трудом, но смог открыть глаза — чтобы увидев комнату с белыми стенами и потолком, осознать, что уже был тут! Был, почти год назад, когда…<br/>Воспоминания выныривали из недр памяти одно за другим, словно пузыри на поверхность озера. Вот он пробирается в замок, чтобы кое-что у Гизборна выяснить. Вот видит его непонятное исчезновение и мгновенное появление. Вот они дерутся, Гизборн теряет сознание от удара о сундук, они куда-то падают и попадают в почти такую же комнату… А потом оказывается, что это будущее…<br/>      Робин завертел головой, озираясь по сторонам: почему-то мысль о том, что в этом будущем он один, пугала, и хотелось, чтобы рядом была хоть одна живая душа. И, к большому облегчению, увидел Гизборна, скорчившегося в углу на высоком табурете и прячущего лицо в ладонях.<br/>      — Гиз…б'рн? — язык все еще не слушался, но даже этого невнятного бормотания хватило, чтобы Гизборн, вздрогнув, вскочил — и сел обратно, бессильно уронив руки вдоль тела.<br/>      — Живой… Хвала Господу, хоть что-то у меня получилось так, как задумано!<br/>      — Ты м'ня спас, да? А… Хр… Х'рн…<br/>      — Да хер он собачий, а не Хэрн! — неожиданно рявкнул Гизборн, снова вскакивая на ноги и от души пиная табурет. — Слишком он долго просидел в своем лесу, вот и вообразил себя всамделишным богом! Или Гендальфом Серым, мать его! «Ты ход истории нарушил!», бла-бла-бла! А сам, когда тебя чуть ли на аркане в свои сыновья и Робин Гуды тащил, то ничего не нарушал! Тебя там быть не должно было!<br/>      — П-почему ты это говоришь? Снова? — собравшись с силами, перебил его Робин, и его собеседник обескураженно переспросил:<br/>      — Что я снова говорю?<br/>      — Что меня не должно тут быть. Год назад… ты тоже это сказал… здесь… То есть меня не должно быть ни там, ни здесь? — пробормотал Робин, а сам подумал: «Проклятье, вот что я несу, а?!»<br/>      — Локсли, ты что несешь? — озадаченно поинтересовался Гизборн, словно подслушав его мысли. — Ты там у себя, в прошлом, должен был быть. А вот быть сыном Хэрна и Робин Гудом — не обязательно. Там, оказывается, вилка была — два пути развития истории с одним результатом… Стоп! Откуда ты помнишь, что… — он запнулся, тяжело вздохнул и присел на край постели Робина — так же, как и год назад. — Значит, ты помнишь, что уже был здесь… Ладно. А теперь внимательно меня выслушай… и постарайся не перебивать через слово, как ты обычно делаешь!<br/>      Гизборн помолчал, а Робин не сводил с него глаз, ожидая продолжения. Хаос в его мыслях не позволял ни удивиться, ни возмутиться, да и более-менее здраво оценить сложившуюся ситуацию пока не получалось. Он же все-таки не так давно умер и воскрес обратно… а это слегка сбивало с толку.<br/>      — В общем, Локсли, дело такое. После того, как ты тут погостил, возникла у меня одна идея. Для ее… воплощения мне пришлось — в свободное от ловли тебя в прошлом время, конечно же! — перерыть гору информации о Робин Гуде как исторической личности. И я узнал, что этих самых Гудов, оказывается, было не один и не два — причем жили они даже не в одну эпоху. И один из источников утверждал, что Робин Гуда на рубеже двенадцатого-тринадцатого веков на самом деле звали Роберт Хантингтон, и он был лэндлордом, устроившим частную войну шерифу Ноттингема. А второй — что он был йоменом из Локсли. Как ты.<br/>      — И что это значит? — не утерпел Робин, но Гизборн даже не разозлился на то, что его все же перебили.<br/>      — Это значит, что кое-кто вмешался, и история… как бы раздвоилась. Петля времени, как говорят. И если из этой петли убрать одного «лишнего» Гуда, то ход истории не изменится, но его в истории больше существовать не будет. А если не убирать, то ничего не произойдет, все пойдет своим чередом, но путаница с Гудами так и останется. И я тогда подумал…<br/>      — Что из истории надо убрать меня? — снова перебил его Робин. Вот теперь он чувствовал — бессильную злость: на то, что он, оказывается, всего лишь один из многих, на то, что ему пришлось пожертвовать собой, а его даже не будет существовать… На Хэрна, втравившего его в эту историю… И на Гизборна, который все за него решил.<br/>      А ведь год назад казалось, что он неплохой парень, даром что норманн, и они могли бы…<br/>      — Я не думал тебя убирать! — еле слышно ответил Гизборн и прикрыл глаза. Он выглядел совершенно вымотанным, словно весь день таскался по Шервудскому лесу в полном доспехе. Да еще со своим конем на плечах. — Ни один из Робин Гудов не дожил до старости. Все умерли молодыми. Я просто подумал, что ты так легко освоился бы в будущем, что неплохо было бы тебя переправить из прошлого за секунду до смерти. По легенде тело Робина Локсли таинственно исчезло с Холма, и я… я подумал — вот он, шанс. Я не мог предотвратить твою смерть без ущерба для истории. Я не мог изменить твою судьбу. Ты же сам знаешь, что мы не боги — тут, в будущем. Я всего лишь хотел, чтобы ты смог жить, хотя бы здесь. Поэтому, — Гизборн тряхнул головой и решительно посмотрел Робину в глаза: — У тебя есть выбор. Не самый лучший из возможных, но есть. Ты можешь остаться в этом времени. Тебе помогут освоиться, научат всему необходимому, и ты сможешь найти свое место и начать новую жизнь. У нас есть множество профессий, которым твоя кипучая деятельность и неуемное любопытство только на пользу.<br/>      — А что второе? — так же негромко спросил Робин, ошеломленный этим невероятным предложением.<br/>      — Второе… не такое радужное. Мне придется вернуть тебя обратно на Холм. За секунду до смерти. Прости, но, как я уже сказал, мы не боги, и мы не всемогущи.<br/>      — Вот как. Или жизнь — но вдали от тех, кто мне дорог и кому был дорог я, или смерть — зато на родной земле. А ты можешь сделать предложение, от которого невозможно отказаться, Гизборн!<br/>      Тот отвернулся и скрипнул зубами.<br/>      — Я же сказал, что не могу помочь тебе в прошлом! Я и так пошел на должностное преступление, самовольно переместив тебя сюда! И твой рогатый благодетель в данный момент строчит моему начальству жалобу с требованием отстранить меня от работы хроноагента! Но мне плевать, если моя карьера пойдет псу под хвост из-за того, что я дал человеку еще один шанс на жизнь!<br/>      Робин молчал. То, что он больше никогда не увидит любимую женщину и своих друзей, было безусловным минусом. Но возможность остаться в будущем и досконально изучить все чудеса, которые оно сможет предложить… была очень заманчива.<br/>      Можно было сколько угодно злиться на Гизборна за этот очевидный выбор без выбора, но даже самый лучший друг не сделал бы для него большего в подобной ситуации.<br/>      Робин вздохнул, сел на постели, скрестив ноги, и решил расставить все точки над «і».<br/>      — То есть… в моем времени шансов выжить у меня никаких?<br/>      — Никаких.<br/>      — А как будет выглядеть моя смерть там, если я останусь здесь?<br/>      — Я же говорил: твоего тела не найдут и подумают, что это очередные хэрновы штучки. Или козни дьявола, по мнению аббата Хьюго.<br/>      — А Хэрн… кто он на самом деле?<br/>      — Тоже наш сотрудник. Самоуверенный олень так вжился в роль, что чуть все не запутал.<br/>      — Он призовет нового сына?<br/>      — Уже призвал. Того самого Хантингтона.<br/>      — И саксы норманнов не победят?<br/>      — Господи, Локсли! Я же говорил тебе, что еще пара сотен лет — и уже будет без разницы, сакс ты или норманн! Все будут просто англичанами!<br/>      — А ты… снова вернешься в прошлое? Продолжишь служить помощником шерифа?<br/>      — Если не отстранят. Или если де Рено не захочет от меня избавиться. И на случай, если ты вздумал просить, чтобы я твоим головорезам что-то передал, то сразу — нет!<br/>      — Не буду. Они тебе все равно не поверят.<br/>      — Как я понимаю из твоих расспросов, свой выбор ты уже сделал, Локсли? — Гизборн наконец перестал пристально изучать противоположную стену и оглянулся. Его лицо было серьезным, а глаза… в них плескалась такая отчаянная надежда, словно от ответа зависела и его жизнь тоже.<br/>      Робин пожал плечами. Жизнь или смерть? Один раз он уже умер, и ему не понравилось. Так что тут и выбирать-то нечего, но облегчать существование Гизборну никто не будет — о чем он и приготовился сообщить, но вместо этого совершенно неожиданно для себя произнес:<br/>      — Да, сделал. И зови меня Робином… Гай!</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>